Temeraire Shorts
by Flamerus
Summary: When such intelligent creatures roam the earth, the dragons capture our wildest imagination... but when one Imperial dragon wants to know more about the human world, his question takes him on an adventure!


**Justin**: Hello there, I happily present you a short fanfiction story dedicated to a wonderful novel called His Majesty's Dragon... This one however, a Chinese imperial dragon named Temeraire has discovered his first _human_ baby when he spots a nearby woman singing to her newborn when she/he is suddenly disturbed and starts to cry... however curiosity leads this dragon to another adventure.  
Hope you enjoy this, and I hope you (as well as everyone else) are having a awesome Christmas year!

**Disclaimer**: The author of this short story does not own the characters included therefore they belong to their rightful owner/author: Naomi Novik.  
**  
**

**_Temeraire short(s)~ _Babies?**

The cold winter breeze threaded it's way through the mountain valley surrounding the castle courtyard of Loch Laggan covert, the home base of the aerial combatants and refuge for dragons from a deadly plague that threatens to destroy the dragon species. A black smooth scaled dragon resting peacefully on the warmth of flagstones opened one eye slit just when he heard a cry from a baby nearby, he looked over to see a woman over by the door entrance which lead to the bathing quarters held her baby in her arms humming. _What beautiful magic__ is this?_ Temeraire thought to himself staring at the human with awe_, and where do humans get their babies from exactly?_ That question was glued on his head, and he wanted to find out what the answer was... luckily he knows just the right people to talk to!

"Say what," Laurence coughed just as he was sipping his cup of coffee, then he looked up at Temeraire quizzically. "you don't know where babies come from?"

"No, I haven't really thought about it... where do human babies come from Laurence," he asked looking back at him.

Laurence chuckled a brief moment then patted the side of the creatures lengthy neck and said "Well, dear... babies come from- a special place where they are nourished to good health."

"Really now?" the large dragon gasped. This gave Laurence some relief- until: "do they come in eggs? does the mother hunt for her young? Is this _special _place like a chamber of some sort?"

"Well the mother goes to a place called a food market, a group of hunters hunt for food then bring it to that food market I'm sure you understand," said Laurence, then he added "Of course it's a tough job for both the mother and the hunters."

Temeraire was intrigued by the answer, then he focused his attention over to Granby, the dark hair rather annoying habit young man laying comfortably on a wooden bench snuggled warmly in blanket. Temeraire approached him when only a few inches away from him Granby spoke "babies come from storks who deliver the eggs to the house ..." he mumbled moving to one side to a comfortable position.

Now Emily... but does she know? For she is indeed a ten year old cadet, but surely her mother knows.

"Well," she stammered for a bit looking for the right possible answer, though she barely had a clue how she would answer the question "babies come from a place called a womb, maybe William could read a book to you- after all he does have quite a collection."

Jane snickered for a moment then looked up at Temeraire with amusement "Well, Laurence does have a few books up his sleeve (_hopefully no one gets what I mean)_ perhaps he can show you where this so-called _special _place is?"

* * *

"babies are produced by a male, and female I'm sure you understand that much" repeated Maximus, the Regal Copper dragon who settled on the warm flagstones with two Winchesters laying down on his back.

"But is there more to it?" Temeraire asked impatiently.

"You'll figure the rest out soon enough," the Regal yawned then laid his head back down on the warm flat surface wrapping his gold-orange tail around his head so not to be bothered by anymore by such ridiculous questions.

The Dragon was determined to find out the answer as to what everyone means by this.

"Of course babies come from a woman," said a round face boy with freckles around his features. He seemed quite knowledgeable, even though he was probably close to Emily's age just 2 years apart, and so, he went out with his lecture as to where babies originate from.

"So babies come from a hospital," Temeraire said with some slight astonishment and perplexity.

"You're absolutely correct," the boy said cheerfully with a big grin on his face then held out an ice cream cone then licked the ice cream.

"It all make's sense now, no wonder humans are much different than our species... then-" he paused looking at the dripping ice cream "Where is ice cream made?"

**To be continued...**

**Justin**: Okay I did an update just so FYI, leave a critique or a question if you have one :)


End file.
